


drabbles (2017)

by ZinniaRae



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista! Jason, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRae/pseuds/ZinniaRae
Summary: A collection of DCU based drabbles featuring various relationships and characters.





	1. Sunshine (Platonic Bat Brother)

“When was the last time you saw sunlight?” 

The question made Tim blink his eyes and stare blankly at his two brothers as he thought of an answer.  “At least in the last week?” If he told the truth, said he couldn't remember, he had no doubt he'd get a lecture. Satisfied with his answer, he pulled the thick duvet cover back over his head and flopped onto his side, facing away from them. “Now can I go back to sleep?” 

His eyes closed and he tried to drown out the hushed arguing in his doorway. “You two realize I can still hear you, right? And there's no way in hell either of you are going to pull me out of bed. Jason, don't listen to Dick. If you touch me, I will kick you in the face.” 

“You heard him, Dick. We're not getting him out of bed. Can I go home now? I have things to do.”

“You have nothing to do, Jason.”

A sigh of relief came from Tim. His two older brothers were going to be too busy arguing with each other they'd forget all about their idea to get him out of bed. He settled his head onto his arms, letting his mind fade back to nothingness. 

“What the hell?!” All of a sudden there were two pairs of hands on his ankles, tugging him out from the safety of his comfortable bed. His soft, comfortable, inviting bed. He kicked his legs but the hands on his ankles tightened, tugging until his legs were completely off the bed and one more rough pull would have his ass landing on the floor.

Before he could scramble back up to the waiting warmth of his pillows, Jason had scooped him up and tossed Tim over his shoulder like he was a small child. “Kick me and we're going to have issues, Timbo.” He warned.

“C’mon Jay, let's go reintroduce Tim to sunshine.” Dick grinned, leading the way as the trio (albeit Tim had no real choice in the matter) headed downstairs. 


	2. No Hot Water (JayTim)

“Shit!” Jason’s startled curse filled the apartment and Tim slunk back into the chair, running a hand through his damp hair. Maybe he should have told him that he had used all the hot water? He heard the shower shut off, heard stomping footsteps across the tile floor until the door was being slung open, a naked Jason standing there, concrete eyes glaring in his direction. “Did you have to use all the hot water?” He was annoyed.  _ Very  _ annoyed.

Honestly, Tim  _ did _ feel a bit guilty about it. He hadn’t realized that, unlike his place that seemed to have an unyielding supply of hot water, Jason’s did not. At the same time, a slightly damp, slightly annoyed, very naked Jason was an incredibly pleasing sight. “I didn’t mean to.” He answered.

And really, he didn't. It was a simple mistake. He had just felt so  _ gross _ . After getting in from patrol the night before, Jason had ideas that involved getting naked but had nothing to do with taking a shower. Really, Jason could only blame himself. He knew, by now, that Tim favored long showers and just feeling  _ clean _ .

On top of that, he _did_ offer to share his morning shower with Jason who had kissed his shoulder and flopped back over in bed, desperate for a few more minutes of sleep.

Whose fault was it really that Tim had used all the hot water?

“Maybe next time you’ll take up my offer to shower together?” Tim offered, dodging the half-empty shampoo bottle that was being half-assed tossed at him. 


	3. Bunnies (JayRoy + Lian)

Jason stared, wide-eyed, at his helmet. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have left it in the living room the night before but he had been _exhausted_ when he had finally gotten home. All he had wanted to do was fall into bed with Roy and call it a night. It shouldn’t have been a mistake -- but it was. And now he was paying for it. His helmet was still on the coffee table where he had carelessly deposited it just hours ago.

Except now it was covered in stickers. Stickers of fat, fluffy white bunnies covered his helmet to the point where he could hardly see the red underneath. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t even be _angry_. He knew not to leave things where Lian could get them. Wasn’t that one of the first rules of living with a young child? He did have to wonder how in the hell she had gotten so many bunny stickers. Counting his bunny sticker covered helmet as a loss, Jason turned and went to the kitchen, following the sound of quiet voices.

“Mornin’ Jaybird.” Roy greeted, looking up from the bowl of cereal he had in front of him. There was something like guilt in his voice, like he knew about the sticker incident. Probably did, now that Jason thought about it. Sitting next to him, Lian was staring at her cereal. Usually she’d be happily popping marshmallows into her mouth, ignoring her father as he told her to eat the grain pieces too, but she wasn’t. She looked...upset.

“Morning.” Jason said, taking the seat next to Lian. “ _P_ _rincesa_ , what’s wrong?” He asked, reaching out to tuck a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear. He got silence in response and he looked to Roy.

‘She thinks you’re going to be mad at her’, Roy mouthed to him.

Nodding, Jason scooped the child out of her seat, turning her so he could _make_ her look at him. Before he could speak, she was talking. “I just wanted to make you something pretty.” She explained quickly, tears welling up in her big brown eyes. “I'm sorry JayJay. Please don't be mad, _please_ .” Her bottom lip was _trembling_ , the tears starting to roll down her cheek.

Jason’s heart shattered to pieces in his chest as he looked at her, a calloused thumb reached out to wipe at her tears. “I’m not mad, _Princesa_. I love it. It’s very pretty.” He said, giving her a little smile. “I’m going to put it somewhere special to save it, that’s how much I love it.”

The tears stopped and she looked up at him, eyes lighting up. “Really?!”

“Really.” Jason said, kissing her forehead before putting her back in her chair. “Now finish your breakfast.”


	4. The carpet (Gen Batfam)

Panic. Panic immediately settled in Dick Grayson’s chest as he stared down at the carpet. He was on the couch, nestled between Tim and Damian who were arguing back and forth. “Stop. Stop. STOP!” He finally said, making their eyes turn toward him. “We need to fix this. Quick.”

“-tt- It was Drake’s fault. He dropped his coffee.” Damian said, arms crossed over his chest as he looked away from the other two.

“ _ My _ fault? Dick! You saw his stupid dog’s tail knock the cup over. How is it  _ my _ fault?”

“Titus is ten times smarter than you, Drake.” 

“Dick! He’s starting -”

Covering his face with his hands, Dick took a deep breath in. He didn’t care  _ who _ started it. The fact was there was a rather obvious coffee stain on Alfred’s new  _ white _ rug, as in the rug had been in the manor less than a day, and the older man was going to very irate. The comment he made that ‘he assumed the boys were old enough where he could purchase nice things for the home without them being ruined’ rung in Dick’s head as he tried to figure out what in the  _ hell _ he was going to do. “Stop. We need to get this stain out before Alfred comes home and -”

Footsteps were coming toward the living room and Dick moved his feet over the coffee stain in an attempt to hide it, to buy them just a little bit longer to fix it. The footsteps stopped in the doorway of the living room and Dick actually breathed a sigh of relief. “Jason, what are you doing?”

“Think you’re better suited to answer that question, Dickie. Why do the three of you look like you're expecting death?”

“Drake spilled coffee on Alfred’s new rug.” Damian informed him, nudging at Dick’s foot with his own to get him to reveal the stain.

“I did not! It was - “

“Enough arguing!” 

Jason let out a low whistle. “That’s not good. Alfie’s going to be  _ pissed _ . Unless,”

“Unless what Jay?”

“Unless you try borax and baking soda. That might get it out.” He shrugged before turning to leave.


	5. Shelved (Dick & Damian)

The first thing Dick noticed when he stepped into the cave was the very pouty teenager sitting back in one of the chairs and glaring at the monitor in front of him. Damian was  _ pissed _ . It was practically radiating off of the current Robin and  _ most _ people knew to avoid him at all costs when he was like that. Dick, however, wasn’t most people. He cleared his throat before making his way over, taking in the uniform clad Damian. It looked like he had been fully prepared to go out that evening. “Let me guess, got shelved?”

“-tt- Father thinks I need a night off.” Damian didn’t make eye contact, jade eyes still focusing on the screen in front of him.

“Uh-huh. And you think you don’t?” Dick moved to lean against the desk, trying to catch Damian’s attention -- and currently failing at it. 

“Of course not! I know my own body.” 

Dick had no doubt about that but the thing was...Bruce wan't _completely_  unfair. It most  _ definitely _ seemed like it when you were a teenager who wanted nothing more than to go out and kick bad guy butt, but Bruce had a hyper awareness about these things. If he said you needed a night off, normally, you did. “No doubt.” Dick knew better than to argue with an already pissed off Damian. There was no winning there (like there was ever winning in an argument with Damian.)

Shifting his position against the desk, he noticed Damian’s eyes  _ finally _ turning away from the screen and moving to him. “How about this,” Dick proposed. “since Bruce is out, why don’t we hook up the Z-Box and buy that new fighting game if you want? We could even order pizza.” He almost  _ sung _ the last word, a grin spreading over his lips. “Whaddaya say, baby bat?”

Damian rolled his eyes, lips pressed into a thin line, and Dick was almost  _ certain _ he was going to tell him to go away, instead, his lips twitched ever so slightly and he looked up at him. “You do realize I will kick your butt, correct?”

“Bring it, Dames.” Dick smirked, pushing off from the desk. “Change out of your uniform and I’ll see you upstairs.”


	6. Candy (Damian/Lian)

Damian scoffed as he stepped into the living room of Titan’s Tower, taking note of the coffee table that was covered in obnoxiously bright candy wrappers. He had _absolutely_ no doubt who they belonged to, mainly because the culprit was sitting on the couch with a lollipop in her mouth. Chocolate eyes had turned his way when he stepped into the room, her lips turning upwards. “Hey ya Dames,” Lian said, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth. “What’s up?”

Ignoring her question, and attempting to ignore the way her pink lips wrapped around the lollipop as it was popped back into her mouth, tried to ignore that feeling it stirred inside of him because he was _above_ that, he spoke. “I’m not sure whether to question your nutrition or your cleanliness first.” He muttered, moving to sit on the couch beside her. He noticed just how relaxed Lian was, leaning against the arm with her feet on the center cushion, knees bent as she kept sucking on the lollipop, her tanned cheeks hollowing with the movement.

“Not all of us were raised with a butler.” She muttered, tilting her head to the side. “Why are you here anyway?”

“In case you forgot, Harper, I happen to - “

“Yeah, yeah. You live here too.” Lian rolled her eyes. “I mean, the others were going out for the night. Why aren’t you with them?” Her nose wrinkled as the question left her lips and she shook her head, pulling the lollipop out and swirling her tongue around it. “Never mind. Forgot, you prefer to be a loner.”

He _forced_ himself not to stare as she ate that damned lollipop because it was sinful, made a lump appear in his throat and a coil tighten in his stomach. He was well trained, he needed to move past this and simply fought through those thoughts. “I was going to ask you the same. Why are you not out with them? You usually are.” Because Lian was the life of the party, a charismatic social butterfly who talked just as much as her damned father.

She shrugged, the lollipop smaller now than it had been when Damian entered the room before she popped it back between her lips. “Wasn’t in the mood tonight.” Was Lian’s simple reply.

“What are you in the mood for then?” And Damian realized it was a _stupid_ question as soon as it left his lips. It felt like it was full of hidden intentions and sexual innuendo -- and it certainly wasn’t. Even if that damned cherry lollipop was inspiring obscene thoughts in his head that he was fighting back, he wasn’t dumb enough to act on them.

Lian laughed. One of those laughs that had her throwing her head back, dark hair falling off her shoulders and over the arm of the couch, the lollipop pulled from her mouth and held out in her hand as she laughed. When she stopped, it was returned and she just shook her head. “Are you trying to flirt with me, Dames?” She asked, an amused look on her face as her head tilted to the side.

Damian _swore_ he could feel his cheeks heat up, realizing just how out of character that was for him. Pushing away as much as he could, he scoffed. “-tt- _Please_ .” Was the best reply he could muster. He did, however, catch the little fall in her smile, how the amusement drained from her dark eyes and Damian felt confused -- and guilty. Did Lian _want_ him to flirt with her? No, of course not.

“Anyway, there’s a new show on Netflix that I planned on binging. I wasn’t feeling the most social tonight.” She shrugged, her eyes flicking to the large TV where the black ‘Are you still watching?’ screen was illuminating the room.

“Oh. Should I leave you be then?”

Lian’s eyes went from the screen to Damian and back to the screen. “No, you can stay.”


	7. Coffeeshop AU (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barista! Jason gives me life.

The Hideout was Gotham’s current hip little coffee shop. With a perfect location downtown, it was a hit among college students, business folk and everybody in between. While the shop had gone through its fair share of employees, mostly students needing a part-time job, Jason Todd had been there since day one. He actually liked the work, liked making drinks and even if he dealt with the occasional angry businessman or snobby high school student...he was content.

Lately though, he was becoming _more_ than content with his job. Everyday for the past three weeks, a man with gorgeously tanned skin, the most beautiful blue eyes and a smile that could make _anybody’s_ heart melt, came in and Jason was _pretty_ sure the gorgeous man had been flirting with him. He didn’t even realize it until Stephanie pointed it out. As soon as his pseudo-little sister opened his eyes though, Jason had been toying with the idea that the handsome guy was into him...and he liked it.

The morning rush was dwindling down and Jason was beginning to think his lucky streak was over. With his back to the counter, he was washing one of the frothing pitchers when somebody cleared their throat behind him. “You seem a little less busy than usual.”

Jason _tried_ to ignore the way his stomach flipped at the sound of the voice, tried not to whip around and smile. Instead, he gave a hum in response before he finished washing the pitcher, sitting it aside to dry before turning around. Sure enough, concrete eyes met those gorgeous blue ones. “Oh, we _were_ busy. You’re just late.” He replied, wiping his hands off on his apron before stepping toward the register.

“I wasn’t aware I had a certain time to be here.” Gorgeous man smirked. “Even though I’m late, can I still get the usual?”

“Medium mocha latte in a large cup, extra shot, extra whip?” He didn’t need to confirm it. Jason knew the damned order by heart and had already started to push the buttons on the register, only glancing up to catch the nod in his direction. “You got it.”

After he paid, Jason grabbed a cup and went through the motions of making the drink. Start steaming the milk, pump the mocha sauce into the cup, add the shots. It was a process he knew by heart, did it quick and seamlessly. “Do you ever not work?” The customer asked, leaning against the counter and watching Jason work. “I come in here _every_ morning and you’re here. Do ya sleep in the back or something?” He asked, grabbing a napkin from the end of the bar.

Jason let out a very unprofessional snort. “Possibly. But would you come in as often if I wasn’t here?” He replied. He’d been getting bolder lately, more comfortable because eventually the game had to end, right? Either it would fizzle out or something would come of it. He was doing everything he could to let the other know he was interested -- except outright saying it.

“Probably not. I like seeing your face in the morning.” A playful grin etched over his face, white teeth shining at Jason who gave a playful roll of his eyes, adding the steamed milk to the cup before reaching into the fridge and grabbing the whipped cream. He added the excessive amount he knew the man liked before topping it and slipping a sleeve on the cup.

Smiling, he pushed the cup across the counter toward him. “There you go, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.” He replied as he took the cup, slipping a folded napkin across the counter toward him before turning and walking toward the front door.  Jason raised an eyebrow at the napkin, looking toward his handsome stranger. He looked back at Jason, blue eyes _sparkling_ and Jason opened the napkin.

_Let’s stop the games. You’re cute. Call me sometime? - Dick Grayson._ With a phone number scrawled underneath the name. Jason looked up from the napkin to see those blues still on him and he flashed Dick a smile. Oh, he was definitely going to call him later.


	8. Her couch (DickBabs - Young Justice Verse)

It had happened _again_ . These days, it didn’t come as much of a surprise. Bruce was so _controlling_ . The fact that Jason was acting out at home made it even worse, made Bruce crack down on _everybody_ , not just the brat. Dick just needed to get out, needed some fresh air.

Bruce was in the cave, Jason was in his room and Dick just wanted to _get out_ of the manor, felt like the walls were suffocating him, squeezing him to death. He had always been somebody to crave _freedom_ , fresh air. He needed to get the hell out of there -- so that’s what he did. He wasn’t sneaking out, not that he _could_ , either Bruce or Alfred would notice in a heartbeat. He was just...taking a break. Before he exploded. Before he did suffocate.

If asked, he could make up a lie about the team needing him, something like that. He was on his bike and on the street, with no real destination other than anywhere but the manor. He was in Gotham, the night life well and alive. Then it seemed in the blink of an eye, he was parking his bike in front of the Gotham University dorms, taking the familiar path through the building up to the room everybody _swore_ he spent too much time in. Maybe he did, but that wasn’t what this was about.

This was about keeping himself from suffocating, keeping his head above water and _everybody_ knew Barbara Gordon was his lifesaver. Raising his fist, Dick knocked on the door twice, then waited, stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He heard the footsteps, the pause that was no doubt Barbara peeking through the peephole before the knob turned and she pulled the door open. “What’s wrong?” She asked, almost immediately, concern etching across her face.

“Nothing.” Dick said quickly, almost too quickly. Barbara would know he was lying so he sighed, shook his head. “Just needed to get out of the house.” She didn’t question him, just stepped aside so he could enter and closed the door behind him. It was then he blinked, finally noticed that she was in pajamas. “You were asleep.” He pointed out with a sigh, bringing his hands up to rub at his temples.

“Almost asleep.” She corrected him with a little shrug. “Figured since I had the night off I was free to go to sleep before dawn.” Dick would have felt guilty if it wasn’t for the playful little smile at the end of the redhead’s sentence. “But it’s fine. I’m actually pretty awake.”

“Babs, I can - “

Immediately, she shook her head and cut him off, “You can stay.” She said, gesturing toward her couch. “Sit, relax. I’ll make popcorn and we can watch a movie or binge some crappy TV show. Your choice.”  He turned and watched as she made her way to the little kitchenette in the dorm, grabbed a bag of popcorn and popped it in the microwave before turning back to him. “You gonna stay or what, boy wonder?”

A smile pulled at his lips and Dick took his jacket off, draped it across a chair before taking a seat on the couch. “I’m staying, I’m staying. Just not too late.”

“Of course not.” Barbara said with a knowing smile. She would bet twenty dollars he’d be asleep on her couch before he even _thought_ about going home.


	9. Fall (Harlivy)

Fall.

Everybody seemed to love it. The pumpkin spice lattes, the colder weather, the lack of storms and the holidays lurking just around the corner. Everyone liked it better than summer, called the season 'miserable' and skin-meltingly hot.

Pamela hated fall. She hated the leaves dying, slowly turning brown and falling onto the ground -- they died. It was natural. It was only life. It happened. It didn't change the fact that she hated it, hated the eventual harvest that would happen. The pumpkins that would be carved and then tossed, the trees that would be decorated and then tossed away and forgotten. She was always grumpy during the fall, always seemed just a little...depressed.

Harley hated it when Pamela seemed down. Beforehand, fall had been one of her favorite seasons. She liked the crunchy leaves and the warm drinks and of course the holidays but seeing how it affected Pamela...now it wasn't her favorite season, now she just waited for it to be over.

Rolling over in bed, Harley grabbed her phone, clicking it on and a smile spread over her face. "Hey Pammy!" She rolled back over, not so carefully shaking the woman lying next to her. "Hey Pammy, guess what?"

Pamela's green eyes blinked open as she looked over at Harley. "Huh? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'! It's just...it's officially winter, see?" She said, shoving her phone in Pamela's face to show her the date. "Fall's over!" Maybe winter wasn't much better, with the cutting of trees but the plants were usually already dead. There wasn't much dying around and Pamela always seemed more at peace, spring was just around the corner and with spring came life. And as Harley stated that the dreaded season was over, the smile that spread over Pamela's face...it was better than any crunchy leave or Halloween celebration Harley could ever imagine. 


	10. Holy (JayRoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is _slightly_ above a T-rating, although it's not explicit.  
>  Just a warning!

The way his fingers clutched at his skin, how his lips ghosted over every pale pink scar that covered his flesh. There was something about it that Jason savored, that Jason wanted nothing more than to drown in the simple feeling. The way his teeth would playfully nip at his lips, his neck, his collarbone, his nipples, lower and lower. His back would arch off the bed, his fingers would dig into the sheets and sometimes he thought it was a damned miracle that he didn't tear them. The moonlight came in through cracks in the curtains, reflecting off skin and casting shadows on the walls. The quiet moans and words would get lost, mix together, come apart.

Then it was over. The pleasure was everywhere, the pit of his stomach, his head, the tips of his fingers. and Jason could feel himself falling apart, only to be put together again right after. Strong arms pulling him back, keeping him close.

Afterwards, the basking in the afterglow, the way his lips would be back on his skin. Kissing, brushing lightly against the tanned skin as he whispered the sweetest words. Words that Jason never imagined somebody would ever say to him of all people. The soft kisses didn't seem to stop until Jason was content or until they had to return to their everyday life.

In this life, Jason Todd had never imagined that he would feel so worshiped, so revered. He didn't think he deserved it. But this wasn't a matter of deserving it or not. He felt loved and whole. It was strange -- it was nice.

Roy Harper made him feel holy.


End file.
